


pax plenum Virtutis (peace is full of Power)

by Musetotheworld



Series: Supercat Slam 7s [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Seven Heavenly Virtues, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Happiness is secured through virtue; it is a good attained by man's own will.Or7 unrelated fics each dealing with one of the 7 Heavenly Virtues





	1. Learning to Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things that Cat has never enjoyed doing in her life. Admitting she was wrong is one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humility

"No, it's fine," Cat says firmly, knowing that Kara will never believe her when she can't even manage to believe herself. "You were busy, there was a threat, of course you flew off and away from dinner. I can't exactly get mad at you for that."

"Then why does it seem like you are?" Kara asks, confident enough in their relationship after a few months to not hesitate when it comes to challenging Cat. "I told you when we started seeing each other, it wouldn't always be easy. You told me the same thing. So why is it that this time you're mad at me for missing dinner?"

Cat sighs, knowing that Kara has a point. She is upset, and she is picking a fight. She hadn't meant to, but the longer Kara had been gone the more upset she'd gotten, until she couldn't hold back her frustration when Kara had finally returned. And she hates it, hates the old coping mechanisms that spring to life at the most inopportune of times.

"This was supposed to be our first night in public," Cat says, knowing that Kara remembers that fact, but needing to say it aloud. "We were going to test how people reacted to us, what the media said. We needed to know what speculation they'd run with, what they'd say about us, so that we knew what we'd need to face when we actually went public."

"I know," Kara says quietly, staying a respectful distance back as Cat works through her feelings, knowing that right now any touch will be too much, that sometimes Cat just needs the distance to let her mind work through the problem at hand. "I know, Cat. And I'm sorry."

Cat nods, and Kara takes that as permission to take a single step forward, not wanting to push further than Cat is comfortable with. It's a level of consideration that none of Cat's previous lovers had ever shown, and it makes the guilt over the whole situation that much worse. She's being unreasonable, she knows that much for certain. Kara is a hero, she has responsibilities, and Cat shouldn't interfere with those. No matter how much she's worked to build up her own sense of self worth in the face of years of constant pressure and belittling, that doesn't mean she gets to place her own wishes above the safety of an entire city. And she also doesn't get to place them above what Kara wants.

"No, I'm sorry," Cat offers, steeling herself to take a step forward and meet Kara halfway. She still craves that space, that distance to let herself think without pressure, but if she's going to do this, if she's going to make this relationship work, then she needs to learn to give in. To admit when she's wrong, and learn to let herself work with Kara rather than make her do all of the work. "You have your responsibilities, and I let myself forget that."

"So we're not fighting?" Kara asks in relief, and Cat smiles as she reaches out to pull the girl closer.

"No, Kara. We're not fighting. I'm apologizing to you. You did nothing wrong, and I shouldn't have acted as if you had." Cat means every word, and she hopes that Kara can tell. Hopes that her sincerity is shining through the remnants of the distance that Cat still can't manage to abandon completely.

"I think this is the first time you've apologized this way," Kara says with a gently teasing smile, and Cat freezes when she realizes that Kara is right. She's apologized before, of course. She doesn't do it often, but she has. But she's never apologized like this.

She's never wanted the person receiving the apology to see how deeply she means it, never felt that admitting to her mistake was worth the struggle of forcing the words out. She's tried so hard to pretend that she never makes mistakes to begin with, always needing to seem on top of things. Always needing to be the best, because that's where she's pushed herself to be. Anything less than that now would be admitting failure.

"Well, going forward I'll have to work on that," Cat says, and Kara freezes for a moment before pulling back and looking at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm well aware that I am a difficult person to live with, and you're the one responsible for most of the good things in this relationship. Well, it's time I learn to work with you rather than let you shoulder things on your own."

Kara is still looking at her in shock, and Cat shifts uncomfortably at the scrutiny. She'd meant what she said, but she hadn't expected Kara to have quite this reaction to her words. It's not the most comfortable, but Cat isn't going to risk saying so and having Kara pull back. She's going to let the girl have her reaction, and then they can talk through everything to make sure they're on the same page.

"You know, you bring plenty of good to this relationship," Kara finally says, and Cat can't help but smile at the faith Kara still shows in her. "You're amazing, Cat Grant, and I will tell you that until you can see the same things I can."

Cat wants to shake her head, wants to tell Kara not to bother, that the last thing she needs is someone else inflating her ego, but something about Kara telling her that is different from anyone else. It's not about being better than everyone else, or even anyone else. It's about someone recognizing her worth as an independent factor, not something that has anything to do with anyone else. It's about who she is as a person, not who she is as Cat Grant.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Cat asks quietly, and Kara chuckles a little as she pulls her closer.

"I think you have it backwards there," Kara says, and any other time Cat would have argued with her. She would have fought the assumption that Kara deserved anything less than the very best the universe could have given her. But she knows now that they're talking about something completely different tonight.

This isn't about who is better, or who deserves more. It's not about who has accomplished more, or who gives more. It's not about a competition.

It's about two women who see each other as they really are. Who see the flaws, but love them just as much as the rest. It's about learning everything there is to know about the other, and always wanting to know more. And normally it would terrify Cat.

But tonight, in Kara's arms, she can't bring herself to care. This is perfect, mistakes and all. And to make it work, to keep this amazing part of her life, Cat can admit her mistakes. She can be better, she can learn to give, to bend, to be the woman Kara deserves her to be.

Because it's worth it. _Kara_ is worth it. And she always will be.

 


	2. In the eyes of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat understands that a hero can be made or broken by how the public perceives them. And after tying her company to Supergirl, Cat needs the public to see the best in the girl. Now she just needs to get Supergirl on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purity

If Cat didn't already own an entire multimedia corporation with multiple international offices, if she didn't already have the wealth and power inherent in such a position, she'd probably be starting to feel a little put out by now.

She'd put up with a lot in her life, she'd gone through trials and hardships that would break lesser beings. She'd fought and pushed and worked her ass off to get where she is today, and she hasn't stopped just because she'd finally gotten there.

And then, after all that, after spending hours at the office, after trying her damndest to keep the Tribune afloat in an increasingly digital age, she'd expected that the emergence of a hero might simplify matters for her. After all, a hero coming to National City meant there was news to report on, exclusive pictures to publish, any number of things that would boost sales and help ease the financial burden she'd been looking at for month.

And that was supposed to mean it was easier on her as well. Less to worry about, more papers being sold, fewer investors giving her pointed and knowing looks every time she had to sit through another finance meeting with them. She was supposed to have a load taken off her shoulders, not have another few lead weights added on.

A superhero was supposed to save the day, and when she'd appeared doing just that, Cat had immediately latched on. She wasn't about to let some competitor or pale imitation take what was rightfully hers. Her company had been built because she'd known how to seize an opportunity and run with it, and that skill had never left.

She hadn't expected for Supergirl to be quite so damn clumsy.

It was distinctly problematic, the amount of covering Cat had to do for the girl. She'd written the scathing article, of course, pointed out the girl's flaws and doing her best to provide a focus for the hero. She'd wanted her to read it, to take the meaning to heart, and to learn what it meant to have a city looking to you. Supergirl had to learn how to carry herself, and if no one else seemed to be stepping up then Cat sure as hell would.

And the girl had improved. But not enough. Not to the point that Cat was happy with her performance. There was always room for improvement in anything, of course, but she couldn't help feeling that Supergirl could do so much more if she would just focus a little better.

But mistakes or no mistakes, Cat had linked her company to the girl. Which meant presenting a united front. While she'd never let serious mistakes slide, or stop pushing the girl to be better, she could gloss over some of the less important things. A stumble while landing, a trip in the middle of a fight, a missed blow that took out some minor bit of property. She could buy photographs, hide the evidence from view and give Supergirl time to improve.

But it was honestly a lot of work, and the volume didn't seem to be diminishing that much as the weeks went on. And while Cat knew it was a lot to expect from her so early on, she couldn't help being disappointed that Supergirl wasn't managing to show superhuman improvement to go along with all her other superhuman abilities. She'd gotten better, yes. She was no longer making stupid mistakes and turning the bay into an ecological disaster, but she still wasn't quite getting the little things.

And really, Cat is far too busy for this to continue. She's trying to balance time with her son and the need to run a company, and adding in managing the public image of the same hero that was supposed to make things easier, and it didn't make for a very good picture. She needed her two hours of sleep every night, and she was going to get it, no matter what she had to do in order to make that happen.

Which is why she'd asked James for another meeting with the hero. Not an interview this time, she made sure to clarify, hoping that Supergirl might be more willing to meet with her if she knew that. She wasn't ready to go through the whole mess of threatening to fire James and ending up flown outside of the city limits to the top of a very dark hill just to talk to the girl again. No, she could do this the easy way for once.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Grant?" Supergirl says the night of their meeting, hovering above the balcony and making Cat tilt her head in order to look up at her. Whatever else she'd been learning, someone had clearly taught her about presentation and how to guide a conversation. Putting herself literally above Cat would give her a strong standing for this.

Or it would, if Cat was the kind to let such ploys get to her. But she's a petite woman used to facing down men twice her size, so it'll take more than a flying hero to throw her. And really, that's the whole point of this conversation. Someone is clearly teaching the girl, but they aren't focusing on the right lessons. So of course it ends up falling on Cat to manage.

"Supergirl. Yes, I did. Why don't you come down so we can talk comfortably?" Cat offers, trying not to smirk as the hero hesitates before obeying. She hasn't quite learned how to stick with a position of power, but Cat can work on that.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Supergirl asks once she lands, falling into that ridiculous pose her cousin seems to love so much, and Cat fights the urge to roll her eyes and start correcting her posture here and now. She has to get the hero's permission first, after all.

"I wanted to talk about the mistakes you've been making," Cat says bluntly, not seeing any need to hide the reason for this talk. If she can convince Supergirl quickly, it might make the actual fix go that much faster. "Quite frankly, keeping you looking good in the media is becoming increasingly difficult to manage, and I think it's time you started helping with that."

Supergirl looks confused, and Cat waits patiently for her response as she pours another glass of scotch for herself, tilting the decanter towards the hero in question. A quick shake of her head and Cat replaces it, still not saying a word as she waits for the hero to break the silence.

"What mistakes?" she says quietly, looking ready to listen, and Cat doesn't even try to stop the slight shimmy of satisfaction the words bring. She does so love winning.

"You're clumsy," Cat says, trying not to smirk as the hero flushes. "You trip, you knock into things, little things like that. You need to be better."

"And the fact that I trip was enough to warrant James calling me for an urgent meeting?" Supergirl asks, once again looking confused.

"Of course it was," Cat says with a wave of her hand and a sigh. "You're a hero, for god's sake. You're supposed to be perfect, a shining example that the masses of regular people in this city can aspire to. You aren't supposed to get your fist tangled in your own cape or hit the building instead of the enemy."

Supergirl's face is blank in surprise as she processes what Cat has said, and this time Cat isn't quite as patient as before.

"I've been keeping the little things like that out of the media, because they do nothing for your image and therefore nothing for CatCo's image. But really, Supergirl, can't you just be a little more careful? You have no idea the amount of extra work I'm putting into keeping this from the city."

"I didn't realize it was that bad," the hero admits, and Cat doesn't even try to hold back the scoff at that. "No, really. I get very focused in a fight, trying to weigh every variable I can to make sure I don't end up with a repeat of the oil tanker."

"Which is all well and good, of course," Cat interrupts, smirking when the girl lets her. She really will have to teach her about how to grab and keep control of a conversation at some point. "But you're Supergirl. You can't leave the little things out. When you put on that cape, when you put on that symbol, people look to you. They want to see that you know what you're doing, that they can trust you. And you have to show that you're worthy of that trust."

Supergirl nods at that, clearly understanding what Cat is saying even though it's not the most comfortable of realizations. And normally Cat wouldn't care about that fact, but this isn't an employee or a competitor. This is the hero of National City, the woman Cat has tied herself to in the minds of the world, and someone who has literally saved her life. A little thankfulness goes a long way. So as they sit on the balcony and discuss how to best handle the problem of Supergirl's image, Cat lets herself soften, just the slightest amount. She lets herself be patient, and gentle, and works to guide the hero towards the right answers rather than shove them in her face and call it good.

And when Supergirl finally flies off, Cat thinks that maybe this will stick, that she'll finally get the help she's been needing since before the hero flew onto the scene in the first place. All Supergirl had needed was someone to explain and work through the problem with her, and she'd been more than willing to work on it. Cat had recognized the same drive in the hero that had gotten her to where she is today, and knows that no matter what else, she won't have to worry much longer about what kinds of mistakes the girl is making.

Which is why when she wakes up the next morning to headlines questioning what exactly the relationship is between CatCo and Supergirl, Cat doesn't hesitate to throw her phone across the room. Is it too much to ask that having a hero appear in National City actually help the situation rather than cause her a seemingly endless amount of extra work? Do her competitors have nothing better to do than sit around studying photographs of a completely innocent hour long discussion on a balcony and come up with ridiculous stories about what it might mean?

And more importantly, how dare they make her wish that the stories might be true?

 


	3. Heroes in their own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat had always dreamt of being a hero. Over the years she learned how to be one even without powers. But when Supergirl shows up on the scene, Cat begins to wonder if they can work together to accomplish more than either could alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindness

Ever since Superman had appeared on the scene, Cat had dreamt of becoming a superhero. What must it be like, she'd wondered, to fly above the city, above the clouds, above all the troubles of the world. What must it be like to swoop down from that peaceful distance at exactly the right time, in exactly the right place, and make a distance in the world in a way that no one else could?

It's not until Superman loses a battle at the same time that Cat loses one of her own that she realizes that maybe she can make a difference in her own way, on her own terms. Maybe she's not so different from the Man of Steel, maybe she has abilities and powers of her own that she can use to change the world for the better. Maybe she can save lives in her own way, even if it's not on the same scale. After all, she's only human. Comparing herself to a god doesn't seem exactly fair.

So she decides then and there to be a hero in every way she knows how, to push for integrity and honesty, to build a company devoted to righting wrongs and taking a stand for what is right. She gains a reputation as she builds her brand, as she uses her television show to share her vision. Cat Grant becomes the face of standing firm, of never taking the easy way out, no matter the cost. She might not be able to save an entire family from a burning building, but she can sure as hell call out the landlords that let their properties get so run down they cause a fire risk.

As her fame spreads, so does her reach. She can face down celebrities and politicians alike, ferret out secrets and hidden truths better than anyone else, and she always remembers that even the most seemingly inconsequential information might save a life. She won't let lawyers and image conscious PR reps talk her out of doing what's right, not ever again.

She has to be hard, harder than she would prefer. She cultivates an ice queen persona that she rarely lets drop, she pushes those around her to be better than they expect from themselves, and she never lets her standards drop even for a moment. She'll do whatever it takes to change the world for the better, to leave a world behind for her sons and grandchildren that she could be proud of. She has power of her own, and she fully intends to wield it.

When Supergirl flies into the scene, Cat sees another chance, another opportunity. A chance for a partnership, a chance to change things even more than she already has. Because yes, Cat had realized long ago that she was only human, that her reach and her ability to inspire change would have limits and rules that Supergirl doesn't have on her own power. And she can do things that Supergirl can't. Working together just seems like the smartest choice, the way that will allow them to make as much happen as they possibly can.

And working with Supergirl shows Cat just how much it can mean, to stand against the darkness of the world. Together they make more of a difference than Cat could ever have expected, do more good for the world than anything Cat could have accomplished on her own. And that’s just in the beginning, when Cat is using her brand to amplify what Supergirl is already doing. What more could they accomplish if they actually worked together, each working towards the same goal, each knowing what that goal was from the beginning?

It’s easier to get a meeting this time, by now Supergirl seems to have realized that Cat doesn’t mean any harm, even if there’s still a bit of pouting that she’d spilled the news that the Supers were cousins. But really, Cat doesn’t know how that was supposed to be a bad thing, not when the two of them fly around with the same damn symbol on their chest. It’s not like people didn’t already know they were connected, Cat had just filled in a few of the blanks is all.

“The first interview wasn’t enough for you?” Supergirl asks teasingly as she hovers just off Cat’s balcony the night of their meeting.

“Oh, one is usually never enough,” Cat teases right back, loving the way she can make the hero flush with even the barest suggestion of an innuendo. She hadn’t even put heat behind her words this time around. “But this isn’t an interview, Supergirl. This time, I have a proposal for you.”

She hadn’t even thought about the possible meaning behind those words until the hero is flushing once more, and Cat doesn’t try to hide her smirk at just how easy it is to rile the girl. It’s a distraction, a diversion from what Cat wants to accomplish with this meeting, but it’s still fun to consider even if nothing will come of it. And having a hero with a crush on her isn’t exactly bad for Cat’s ego, either.

“And what kind of proposal would that be?” Supergirl asks, landing carefully when Cat waves her closer, tired of shouting and always wary of someone trying to eavesdrop and steal her story.

“Working together, of course,” Cat says easily, eyes narrowing when Supergirl seems to momentarily freeze at that one. There’s a hint there, a familiarity that tickles at the back of Cat’s mind, but she lets it go for now. She can deal with that later, when she isn’t so focused on finding the answer that she wouldn’t be able to see even if it was right in front of her. “Your abilities combined with my reach, we could be a formidable team.”

“We could,” Supergirl agrees carefully, and Cat doesn’t need the years of experience exposing secrets to hear the but coming. “But that could be dangerous for you, Miss Grant. Tying CatCo to Supergirl is risky enough, to expand that and tie yourself to me directly? That would paint a target on your back.”

Cat waits with one brow raised until the second meaning of Supergirl’s words sinks in, practically counting down until she sees the hero flush right on schedule. And god it’s petty and a distraction, but it’s just so much fun to watch as the usually confident hero stumbles over her words. It’s utterly endearing in a way that Cat would usually deny completely.

And it reminds her of someone, Cat realizes when the amusement fades slightly, leaving room for her mind to work through just why this all seems so familiar. Something about this girl, the mix of innocence and confidence, something about her is completely familiar to Cat in a way that she can’t quite put her finger on.

And then Supergirl shifts, the barest amount as her shoulders hunch under Cat’s determined gaze before straightening back to the confidence of the hero, and Cat has her answer. And oh, how satisfying it is to know the identity of the hero behind the cape. How satisfying, and how dangerous.

Not that Cat particularly dislikes danger, she’s far too familiar with the spikes of panic that come from taking some risk or another to let it bother her that much. She’s always pushed herself outside of her comfort zones, and over the years she’s gotten to the point that being _uncomfortable_ is almost _comfortable_ in its familiarity.

But she can tell that Kara wouldn’t agree, that meeting here at all is pushing the hero to her limits. And Cat doesn’t want to drive her away, doesn’t want her to think that she’s just a story, just someone Cat sees as a way to sell papers. So she keeps quiet, lets the meeting end without voicing her suspicions. There will be time for that later, Cat hopes. For now, it’s more important to see what they can accomplish together as heroes each in their own way.

***

When Kara is the one carrying around a secret identity, Cat finds it highly amusing that she’s the one doing most of the lying and covering between the two of them. From the way Kara rushes off at random times during the day that just happen to coincide with a text from the special burner phone Supergirl uses to keep Cat in the loop about her heroics, to the way Supergirl has an uncanny ability to anticipate what she wants in a way that only Kara can match, Cat often wonders how she’s supposed to keep pretending she doesn’t know the truth. But there are reasons to hold back, and so hold back she does.

It doesn’t take them long to hit the stride of working together, their individual talents melding almost seamlessly as they begin to actually plan what they hope to accomplish. And as they do Cat begins to gain an added appreciation of Kara’s many talents, ones she’d never had reason to see in person before this. As her assistant, most of Kara’s work is done long before anything actually reaches Cat. She’s an expert and blending into the background, and while Cat had known Kara was exceptional at her job, she’d never actually seen that in action.

Now though, she has. Now she’s seen the way Kara’s mind works, spinning through risks and opportunities with a speed that leaves Cat breathless. It’s clear that while Kara is still young, still inexperienced, she’s something truly special. Her mind works in multiple directions at first, and she often sees details Cat had missed. If she had the experience and knowledge Cat did, she would be unstoppable on her own. But she is still young, still lacking in the talents Cat has had time to hone to perfection. But put them together, and no one can stand against them.

They debate starting a charity of some kind, but in the end they both agree that having a physical building tied to the Supergirl name would only create a target for those looking to hurt her, and that idea is pushed aside. But that doesn’t mean they can do nothing, doesn’t mean that Cat’s particular knowledge of the city and its rich and powerful can’t come in handy. With a carefully dropped word here, or a strategically captured rescue there, Supergirl becomes a rallying point for change, influencing not only the everyday people she protects every day, but also those who hold the power. And with Cat’s help to wield that influence, they start to make a real difference.

And somewhat to Cat’s surprise, she enjoys her time with Kara. She’d tried at first to maintain some distance, to see the girl as a hero and not her assistant, but that hadn’t managed to last long at all. She can’t reduce Kara to the cape, to the crest. She can’t help but see everything about her, every detail that demands respect even if Kara will never demand it herself. She begins to see all of who Kara is, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t shut her eyes to it.

That closeness bleeds into their work despite Cat’s best efforts, and promoting Kara after Myriad becomes her last ditch effort to protect them both from the emotions that have become far too real over the past months. Kara deserves better, deserves a chance to make a difference as Kara Danvers and not just as Supergirl, and more than that she deserves a chance at happiness with someone she trusts with both her identities. And even after all they’ve built and all they’ve shared, that person isn’t Cat. And by now, Cat has accepted that it likely never will be.

At least this way she can protect Kara from the rumors that are sure to start if she keeps her close, if the rest of her employees begin to see just how much Cat has softened towards her. The snap from before, the ice queen persona that Cat had worked so hard to perfect, she doesn’t have it when it comes to Kara, not anymore. She’s _kind_ in a way that she hadn’t been since before founding CatCo, kind in a way that stands out from her usual treatment of those around her. And that difference would only make trouble for Kara, make people begin to wonder just why Cat treats her so differently.

She hadn’t expected Kara to have other ideas.

The sound of a cape flapping outside of her home balcony a week after she’d promoted the girl gets Cat’s attention, and she checks her phone quickly in case she’d missed some message from the hero. But there’s nothing, not even a work email from Kara. No news alerts, no scheduled planning meetings, no reason for Kara to have sought her out this way.

For a single moment Cat debates pretending she hadn’t heard, that she doesn’t realize Kara is waiting for her. Even though she’s sure Kara can see her, would know that she knows, the clear dismissal would be the safest option here. It would push Kara away without actually doing anything, and it might be the easiest way to keep the distance between them that Cat is clinging to.

So of course she opens the door and steps out onto her balcony, once again waving the hero down to join her the way she had months ago. There are smarter options available, but Cat is tired of being strong, of holding to a secret that isn’t hers, of hiding the desire that is.

“Well, Supergirl. This is a surprise,” Cat says with a careful smile, not sure how this is supposed to go, what Kara wants from her. “Have a great idea you just had to share?”

“Something like that,” Kara says with a nervous smile, and Cat feels her heart speed up, just a little. Kara hasn’t been nervous in her presence as Supergirl since she’d realized Cat wasn’t angling for interviews beyond what it took to keep the Tribune afloat, so if the girl is nervous now then there has to be a reason. “I, well, I wanted to say thank you.”

“I wasn’t aware I’d done anything particularly worthy of thanks,” Cat says, aiming for dismissive though her tone doesn’t quite manage to remain steady enough to pull it off. Her resolve is wavering in the face of Kara’s presence tonight. The girl was never supposed to admit to the truth, never supposed to be the one to reach out, and Cat doesn’t know if she’s strong enough to deny her if that’s what she’s here to do.

“Cat, you don’t have to pretend,” comes the soft response, and Cat closes her eyes in a futile attempt to gather herself. “You don’t have to pretend you haven’t had me figured out for months now.”

Cat nods in acknowledgement, gathering her thoughts to avoid ruining the careful balance they’ve managed to strike. Kara might not be hiding her identity any longer, but that doesn’t mean things between them should shift towards the dynamic they have in the office. Here on her balcony, they’re equals, and Cat needs to respect that. She can’t do the same at work without inviting questions it’s better to avoid, not in the same way, but here and now that argument doesn’t work.

“I thought that was what you wanted, Kara,” she says once she’s gathered her thoughts, knowing instinctively that Kara needs her to be the first to cross that boundary between them and voice what they both know. “If you didn’t want to tell me your secret, it wasn’t my place to push.”

“Well, still. Thank you,” Kara says with a smile, and Cat for once doesn’t try to stop the matching expression on her own face. “For that, and for my promotion.”

“You deserved it,” Cat says, this time managing to avoid sounding anything but sure of herself. Kara had deserved the promotion, that’s true enough. But there are other reasons, ones that had made the choice far more immediate than Cat would have preferred. After years of having Kara at her side, months of learning to see more about the young woman than Cat thinks she’s ever known about anyone else other than Carter, letting her go had been a sacrifice Cat didn’t have to like.

“I do miss working with you,” Kara admits, and Cat nods her agreement, not entirely sure of her ability to continue sounding confident. “You were always right there, you know? And even when you were pushing, I knew you cared, that you were only pushing me to be better.”

“You deserve the chance to realize your potential,” Cat agrees, hoping that the way her voice wavers can be played off as pride in what Kara has accomplished. “You can do anything you put your mind to, Kara Danvers. And you should have a chance to do just that.”

“Anything?” Kara asks, and Cat can see her intentions from a mile away.

If she were stronger, she might have stood a chance. If she had the abilities that Kara does, she might be able to pull back, to offer a denial and save them both from the pain that’s sure to come if they try this. There are so many obstacles that it would be so much safer to just walk away now.

But Cat is only human, and so she doesn’t stand a chance. Instead she just nods, knowing that it’s all the permission Kara needs. And sure enough, almost before she’d begun moving at all, Kara has crossed the distance between them to bring their lips together. It’s soft, sweeter than Cat would have imagined, and she decides that she doesn’t care what troubles this brings them. This is worth it, will always be worth it. If Kara kisses her like this every day for the rest of her life, then that’s all she will ever need.

 


	4. Human Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to leave everything behind to find your answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperance

It's an effort to fight down her first reaction when she enters the yurt, but Cat is nothing if not practiced at showing a mask to the world. And this is what she needs now, something wildly different while she searches for answers and questions both. She needs taken out of her comfort zone, so that she can see what she does and doesn't need in her life, and what might be missing. And for all the many luxuries she can already feel herself longing for, this place will do that.

It doesn't take too long for Cat to think she'd been crazy to come here after all, but she sticks it out. She's not used to giving in when she wants something. But the idleness gets to her, and she realizes that hiding away in her yurt and not getting out and interacting with the people around her will accomplish nothing. She might have an absolutely amazing view from her front door, but that isn't going to solve the issue of her happiness. She already knows she can sit and stare at a beautiful view and have it do nothing for her.

So she starts to get out and meet people, pleasantly surprised that many speak English well enough to avoid major language barriers. And when she doesn't understand, or someone else doesn't know a word, someone else jumps in to help with a smile. It's an effortless welcome that makes Cat feel at home almost immediately, and after her second week she's actually starting to get used to everything.

When she opens up her tablet to download the latest copy of CatCo magazine, always careful to ensure her legacy isn't being ruined while she's away, Cat is surprised to see that Kara actually has a byline as she flips though. It's a relative fluff piece, nothing too in depth or hard hitting, but apparently Snapper had been impressed enough by the article about Metallo to send her after a Luthor for her next story. And while Cat knew from the slightly impersonal tone of the piece that it had been red penned to death before ever seeing print, it still wasn't bad.

As the articles keep coming, Cat sees a marked improvement in Kara's style, one that makes her wish she could be back in National City to see the change in person. Kara is obviously growing into her new role, and from the subjects of her articles growing as a hero as well, and Cat wants to see that for herself. Only the knowledge that she hasn't quite learned everything there is to learn from her time here keeps her in place. National City isn't going anywhere any time soon, and Cat had a reason for coming here. Abandoning her search before she has the answer won't do her any good, it will only land her right back in the same situation she started from.

When she gets the news that Kara had been fired, she's halfway through her packing before she realizes what her reaction means. She'd already seen enough in Bhutan to know that what she had been missing was human connection, but she hadn't managed to find the last piece of the puzzle. She'd been missing a specific connection, holding herself back from stepping forward and taking a risk out of some misguided fear that it wouldn't be worth it, that she would only hurt Kara. But you can't live a life without taking risks, that had been the whole point of her leaving. She'd needed to get away, take a risk and find out what was missing in her life.

And now she had her answer. Kara was what was missing in her life. Even when she'd still been in National City, even when she'd still been right next to the girl every day, she still hadn't let her in, not in the way that she wanted. She'd been too afraid of rejection, of loss, to take that chance.

But now that she has some perspective, knows at last what she's been looking for since she left National City, now she can fix it. Now she can go back and take the opportunities as they arise. She has a lot to make up for with everyone she'd left, but she mainly wants to get back to Kara's side and see if there's anything left of the connection between them. If there's any chance to deepen and strengthen it, or even change it to something more. Cat doesn't particularly care, as long as she's once again by Kara's side.

 


	5. Every person in this city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cat has learned the value and importance of human connection, she's decided that it's high time she share that with the world. And who wouldn't want a little help with doing just that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charity

It only takes a few months in a yurt to convince Cat of a few things. One, she needs to be better about maintaining a constant level of human (or alien) connection in her life. And two, she needs more than just a Wi-Fi connection for long periods of time. She'd learned a lot about herself while away, but one of those things is definitely that she is not made for extended stays in places without central air conditioning or other similar amenities. She'd nearly been overwhelmed with relief when she made it back to the apartment she keeps in Metropolis for business trips, needing a moment to take in all the things she'd been doing without.

But the physical benefits are at best a momentary distraction, and before long Cat has refocused on the rest of what she'd learned. She needs to put that knowledge to use, needs to find a way to push herself to be better about connecting with others. For so long she'd been at the top of a very lonely mountain, holding herself above everyone else as a matter of habit. Even when she could see others at the top of their own summits, they'd been too far in the distance to truly count as being close to her. And part of that was just being a CEO, something that came with the territory. When you have as many demands on your time as she'd had, something had to give. And it was easy to let that be the connections to those around her, because connections took time. Time, and effort to maintain.

Not that having an excuse made it any better, or helped her loneliness even the slightest. Cat could justify her decisions for hours, and it wouldn't change the simple fact that something had been missing from her life. Even her time with Carter couldn't manage to completely fill the gap. As much as she loved him, one person was not enough to provide the amount of emotional connection that a person needed. Especially not when you factored in a split custody agreement and the demands of her job. No, Cat needed more than a few precious hours with her son.

Which is why she decides to start a charity. She'd toyed with the idea a few times in the past, but it had always seemed like a daunting task when it was so much easier to donate money to organizations that were already firmly established. They had systems already in place to get the help to where it was needed, without the inevitable lead time that would come from setting up her own charity from the ground up.

But now that she's back, with lessons learned and a need for more than she'd left behind, Cat thinks it's finally time. She can launch a special program, using the power of CatCo to build something new and unique, something that will help those who need it while also putting a little Cat Grant spin on things.

Given the state of the country, the need for honest and impartial journalism is on the rise, and Cat knows that giving a voice to those who need one is the best way to make a difference. So she starts a sort of mentorship program, pairing experienced writers with young people from disadvantaged communities, giving them a platform and a voice to call attention to the problems they face. It's not enough on its own, but Cat also makes sure to keep up her old donations to the organizations that help in a more hands on way. She isn't going to neglect the present need to focus on the future, but she also won't deny that working towards that future now is just as important.

She isn't surprised when Supergirl lands on her balcony one night as Cat is looking over the final proposals for her new charity. She'd been expecting the hero for a few nights now, in fact, and already knows exactly what will be asked, and what her response will be.

"What brings you by, Supergirl?" she asks despite knowing the answer, wanting to know how the hero will phrase her offer. 

"I hear you're starting up a new charity," Supergirl says, leaning comfortably against the ledge of the balcony. They've had enough conversations out here for this all to be very familiar to them both. "I was wondering if you'd like a little help with it, given the tie between CatCo and myself, and all you've done for me over the past year or so."

The offer is exactly what Cat had expected, and she takes a minute to sip her drink as she debates exactly how to phrase her response now that she's heard Supergirl's offer. "I don't think that would be wise," she starts, again not surprised by the look of surprise and hurt that crosses the hero's face. "Not because your help is unwelcome, but because of the threat it would pose."

The hurt vanishes in an instant to be replaced by a look of dawning horror, and Cat knows that Supergirl is beginning to understand. "I hadn't even thought of that," she says, and Cat knows she's got it. "Any charity I associate myself with becomes a target for someone who wants to draw me out or hurt me, or control my actions."

"Exactly," Cat says, pointing at the hero as sets her glass down and rises to her feet, crossing the balcony to stand next to her and stare out over the city. "CatCo is one thing, it's a business deal. Not nearly as effective as collateral. And the personal risk was all mine, something I knew and accepted from the beginning. But these children are different, Supergirl. They've been hurt enough, and if you show them any special attention, the chance that they'll be hurt even more grows beyond what I'm willing to risk."

"Beyond what I'm willing as well," Supergirl says firmly, turning in place to join Cat in looking at the city. "Every person in this city, on this planet, is precious to me. I won't risk harm coming to them when it can be avoided."

"I didn't think you would," Cat says, leaning over the slightest bit to brush against a cape covered shoulder. "But if you ever wanted to stop by as Kara Danvers, I could always use a few more reporters willing to help out."

"Of course you know," Kara says with a soft smile, shaking her head as she gives Cat a sheepish look. "I never could hide from you."

"Well I think that's only fair, considering you managed to figure me out within a few months of being hired," Cat says with a smirk, one with absolutely no bite to it. "Besides, do you really think I didn't learn everything I could about both my assistant and the hero I tied my company to? You know how I feel about surprises."

Kara nods as she grins wider, obviously remembering any number of occasions she'd found that fact out as Cat's assistant. Several had been notable enough that Cat knows they're still the stuff of legend among the newer hires who hadn't even been with the company at the time.

"I really am glad you're back," Kara says as she pushes playfully against Cat's shoulder with her own. "The city needs you to keep us all on our feet. You've been missed."

And just like the last time they'd stood on this balcony Kara's eyes dip down to Cat's lips, a longing and hungry expression crossing her face before she pulls back suddenly. And Cat won't start anything without talking about it, and definitely not while she's in the suit, but suddenly she wonders if there might be a chance to build something more between them, now that she's back. Now that she understands why she'd felt so adrift before.

Maybe she's finally found the connection she'd been craving all along.


	6. Reminders of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Kara needs, Cat will always give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diligence

Cat learned the value of never giving up very early on in her life. She heard it first from her mother, always with an insistence that Cat was going to follow a very set path in her life, and if she would only stick to it then she'd never want for anything in her life. And even when she'd grown old enough to reject the stifled idea of success that her mother pushed her towards, part of the lesson had stuck. She would never give in without a fight, not when there was something worth fighting for. And the few times she'd forgotten that, those were the greatest mistakes of her life.

But when she remembered, that was when everything worked out in the best possible way. That was when she started to become a household name, when she founded CatCo, when she brought Carter home from the hospital and vowed to do better for him than she'd done for his brother. To make up for her mistakes this time around.

And that's how she'd gotten Kara Danvers.

It hadn't been easy, not the least because her own hang-ups around the issue were so numerous and insistent. She'd had to convince herself that going after someone so much younger, someone who was an employee at her company to boot, wasn't a mistake. That it wouldn't end up with her losing everything, or managing to ruin the brightness that clung to Kara no matter what happened. And once she'd gotten past all of her own doubts, well then she'd had to get past Kara's.

It hadn't been easy, not when Kara kept pulling back. Not when she'd seemed so certain that a relationship would be a mistake, that Cat would be better off forgetting about her. And if it had been anything else, any other reaction, Cat would have let her have it. Would have immediately backed off and dealt with her own emotions knowing they would never be returned. But to hear Kara tell her that she would be the one to hurt Cat, that she was the one not good enough for a relationship between them, Cat hadn't been able to sit quietly by for that one. She hadn't pushed on the actual relationship between them, always careful to avoid overstepping Kara's boundaries in any way, but she'd made it very clear to the girl that Cat was the one who wasn't good enough for Kara, not the other way around.

And eventually, she'd gotten through to Kara, managed to convince her that she was good enough, was strong enough, even without the suit. That Cat hadn't fallen for the suit, but for the Kara who greeted her with a smile for years, who cared enough to learn everything she could about her. And that relationship or not, Cat just wanted Kara to see herself the way Cat saw her.

After that, they'd both given into the feelings between them. It had been hesitant for a long while, neither quite willing to relax into things. They were each afraid that the other would begin to see the whole thing as a mistake and head for the door. But eventually things evened out, settled into the beginnings of a true foundation between them, one that Cat was sure would last where her previous relationships had failed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kara asks again, for the fifth time in the last hour, and Cat feels a sob rise in her throat as she remembers the way her wife had been able to know exactly where she was at any given moment, just by the cadence of her heartbeat.

"That's Cat Grant," Alex explains patiently, her own emotions clearly locked away somewhere far beyond reach. She's the only one who can treat Kara with any hope of finding out what's wrong, and she can't do that if she's crying over the fact that Kara remembers nothing about her life on this planet. She remembers who she is, remembers leaving Krypton and coming here, but everything after that is all general information with no specifics. She doesn't remember being Kara Danvers, doesn't remember her family, her sister, her wife. It's all been wiped out by the latest attack.

"Cat Grant," Kara repeats, looking between Alex and Cat with a confused look. "And why am I here?"

"You were fighting another alien, and he managed to hit you with some sort of chemical," Alex says carefully, trying another type of explanation in hopes that this time it won't have the same effect it had the last four times and reboot Kara's memory once more. They'd quickly realized that specifics are one of the triggers, but beyond that they don't have any idea why it happens.

"Is everyone safe?" Kara asks in concern, and Cat lets out a quick breath of relief. Not only is that pure Kara, but it's farther than they've gotten any of the previous times.

"Yes, you managed to weaken him enough for your comrades to take him in," Cat says, finally trusting her voice now that Kara at least knows who she is, even if she remembers nothing of their connection. "No one else was hurt, and he's safely locked away so there's no chance of him hurting anyone now."

"Were you one of the ones who brought him in?" Kara asks skeptically, giving Cat a quick look up and down that says she thinks that's a particularly unlikely scenario. And even if Cat had changed into the DEO's version of scrubs in order to be by Kara's side right now, she still understands the question. She's not exactly built for open combat, and that's just as clear in scrubs as it would be in her usual CEO attire.

"No, I'm actually a reporter," Cat says, watching as Alex takes a vial of Kara's blood for yet another test. With Kara having no memory of her abilities they've had to resort to Kryptonite lamps in every corner, and Cat wonders yet again if the presence of Kryptonite is part of the problem. If Kara were allowed to heal in the sun, would her memories return faster? Or would she just be a danger to herself and everyone around her?

It's not a risk anyone had been willing to take, though at this point Cat is starting to reconsider her earlier opinion. She just wants her wife back.

"They let a reporter in here?" Kara asks in surprise, looking back at Alex. "I would have thought this was a secret government organization."

"It is," Alex says with a sigh, turning back to the conversation as the computer works on whatever test she'd been running behind her. "But Cat isn't here as a reporter."

"So why is she here?" Kara asks, her gaze darting between them as neither answers. "There's something going on here, and I want to know what it is," she says, a hint of the anger that Cat knows is always buried beneath the surface tinging her voice. And that's enough to make her glad they've got the Kryptonite going, because Kara would never forgive herself if she did something while not remembering who she was.

"I'm here as your wife," Cat says eventually, stepping a little closer as Kara stares at her. She'd been able to keep her distance when she was just 'Cat Grant', but she can't now that they're telling Kara the whole truth. "We were married two years ago."

"I forgot a wife?" Kara asks in surprise, turning to look at Alex as if she expects to hear that Cat had been lying. "How could I forget something like that?"

"We're still working on that," Alex says carefully, not explaining the chemicals involved in what Kara had been hit with the way she had the third time Kara's memory reset. "But don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"I trust you," Kara says after studying the scientist for a moment, nodding her head decisively as if that's all there is to it. "But until then, I want to know what else I forgot."

"You're going to remember it as soon as we have a solution," Cat points out, not wanting to accept the possibility that Kara might not ever regain those memories.

"I know," Kara says, looking at her with a calm smile. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear them now. I feel as if they should be there in my mind, and I want them back. Until they actually return, I want to fill the emptiness with the sound of your voice giving me back what I've lost."

"She's a lot calmer about all this than I would be," Alex mutters from where she's turned back to the computer, and Cat shoots her a wasted glare as she finishes crossing to Kara's side, trying to think of which story to tell her first.

She settles on the story of their first date as she sits, taking a minute to remember the exact setting before she begins. If Kara wants to hear about their life together, then Cat will tell her. She'll speak until her voice gives out if that's what's needed, until Alex finds their answer and cure.


	7. Good things come to those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is not a patient woman. But with Kara's help, maybe she can learn to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience (Rated M-E)

If you asked most of Cat's employees for the best word to describe their boss, 'patient' would very likely never make the list. Cat Grant demanded excellence, and she saw no reason she should have to wait for it. She held her employees to the same impossible standards she set for herself, and if she could reach them then she saw no reason for anyone else to falter.

But as Cat was finding out now, there was something to be said for the whole idea of waiting for a good thing. She hadn't been sure at first, but the longer this drags on, the more she's becoming convinced.

Because who wouldn't want the sensation of Kara's lips at their throat in a seemingly endless series of kisses that are beyond gentle, sparking a reaction from Cat without the slightest chance of leaving a mark that would just be embarrassing for a CEO in her position to explain. It's been a good half hour, and despite the fact Kara had gotten her shirt off in the first five minutes, her hands have stayed carefully on Cat's hips, keeping her in place and also not moving to give Cat the relief she craves. She knows what Kara's hands can do, the talented ways her fingers can draw every sensation possible out of her.

At first, the almost complete lack of said sensations had driven Cat crazy. She wasn't one to enjoy waiting, particularly not when something was literally close enough that all she had to do was reach out and touch. But after the first time she'd tried to urge Kara on, her own hands rising to work at the buttons of the shirt that Kara is still frustratingly wearing, Kara had leaned back and fixed her with a look. "If you touch, I stop," she'd said, and Cat could tell she meant it this time.

In the past, she'd been able to get enough of a reaction from Kara that her little indiscretions had been overlooked in the face of the pleasure they both got from the exchange, but apparently this isn't going to be one of those times. This time Kara is determined enough to push past her own desire and need to focus on Cat, and sometime in the last few minutes that had become more pleasant and less frustrating to Cat.

Just as she starts to relax into the sensations of Kara's lips against her skin, she feels those kisses dip lower, brushing against the tops of her breasts as they continue their slow path across Cat's skin. Kara is still avoiding anywhere truly sensitive, any of the places she's discovered during the months of learning exactly how and where Cat likes to be touched, but even these gentle caresses are pushing Cat higher, a slow and winding path towards her peak. That moment is still decidedly out of reach, but at least Cat is getting somewhere.

"You're so beautiful," Kara says as she places a kiss that's somehow even more gentle than the ones she's been leaving, this time right above Cat's heart. "You're amazing, Cat. Let me show you how much I love you."

Cat wants to let loose with a snarky retort that showing usually implies actual actions, but she's settled into a moment where that seems out of place, even for her. She's reached a point where she can be patient, can wait to see exactly what Kara intends to do next, and witty comments have no place here. Instead she just arches her back, wordlessly showing Kara that she wants to be shown. That she trusts Kara to take her there.

Thankfully Kara apparently has decided she's been patient enough, at least for now, and it's not too much longer before Cat feels the warmth of her mouth against her nipple through the lace of her bra. And where normally she'd be leaning up to rip the offending fabric from her skin and toss it anywhere so long as it was out of the way, today she just sighs and lets herself enjoy the way the lace feels against sensitive skin, lets herself enjoy every twist and flick of Kara's tongue even though it's slightly dulled by the separation.

Once again Kara seems content to tease, her movements slow and deliberate until Cat is panting and trembling with the urge to touch Kara. She's not even sure how she's holding herself back right now, but somehow she's managing. It's taking every bit of her effort, but she's managing.

Finally Kara pushes the lace out of the way and her lips are against Cat's skin, this time chilled from her breath as she places chaste kisses along the inner curves of Cat's breasts, and this time Cat can't keep still, one hand rising to tangle in Kara's hair as the other clutches at the sheets. She barely manages to keep from directing Kara, settling instead for the increased contact and hoping it will be forgiven. She isn't trying to hurry things or shift Kara's attention, she just needs to touch, to hold some part of Kara in her hands as she gives herself over to the sensations coursing through her body.

Thankfully Kara seems to understand, letting out a soft chuckle as her movements continue across Cat's body, her hands finally leaving their place at the woman's hips to join in the exploration, tracing gentle patterns along her torso as she finds each of those spots she'd avoided earlier. She knows exactly where and how Cat likes to be touched, and she puts that knowledge to good use now even if she never edges into the firmer contact that Cat usually craves. It's perfect, even if it's starting to drive Cat a little out of her mind with need.

It's another good half hour of that before Kara finally turns her attention to the button of Cat's slacks, and she seems fully content to continue the teasing as she draws the zipper down slowly, carefully peeling the fabric from Cat's legs and leaving the soaked material of her thong behind. And at this point Cat's patience is reaching the end of the line, but she forces herself to remain still and follow Kara's lead. She'll get there, she just has to keep that in mind.

But when she feels a cool brush of air against the wet fabric still covering her, all rational thought becomes a hell of a lot harder to hold onto. She barely realizes that the moans and needy whines echoing through the room are her own, and any embarrassment that fact would normally inspire is banished by just how much she needs to feel Kara at this moment.

But Kara stays true to form and takes it slow, pressing a chaste kiss to Cat's inner thigh before blowing lightly once more, and there's nothing Cat can do to hold back the way her hips buck up in search of any firm pressure, any relief from the heat between her thighs.

This time Kara gives it to her, though still far slower than Cat's body craves. Her thong is pushed to the side, not even removed, as Kara begins to flick her tongue in quick movements against Cat's folds to finally taste the wetness Cat is sure must be soaking the bed at this point. She's certainly managed to soak Kara's chin, she sees when she looks down at her lover, barely managing to keep her eyes open to take in the sight of Kara staring up at her with an adoring look on her face that seems entirely out of place given the situation. And yet it's also pure Kara, and between the love Cat sees on her face and the way Kara finally turns her attention to Cat's clit, she loses the fight to keep her eyes open as her head slams back into the pillow.

She's sensitive after all the teasing, after being pushed higher with such careful determination, and Kara senses that without Cat needing to say a word. Every touch is soft, gentle, always just on the right side of too much as Cat begins to rush towards the peak that had been held just out of her reach for so long. A few more soft touches is all it will take, and when Kara brings her fingers to tease against Cat's entrance, not even pushing inside, she falls over the edge into a silent scream as every muscle in her body tenses in release.

Kara brings her through it slowly, her touch always careful, always exactly what Cat needs to draw out the orgasm to the very end. She's left limp by the end, unable to do much more than turn her head and smile when Kara slowly crawls up the bed, a burst of superspeed somewhere along the way shedding the clothes she'd somehow been still wearing through all of that by the time she curls into Cat's side.

"You should have gone first, if you were going to wear me out this much," Cat says once she catches her breath, knowing that she's too exhausted to return the favor.

"I can wait for tomorrow," Kara promises with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to Cat's lips, careful not to push too much so soon after she'd managed to get her breathing under control again. 

"The benefits of patience, hm?" Cat says with a laugh, letting Kara draw her closer, relaxing into the warm strength of her lover with a contented sigh.

"The best things are always worth waiting for," Kara agrees, wrapping her arms around Cat and holding her close.

And as Cat lets her eyes drift close as she slips into slumber, she thinks that she's already found the best thing she ever could, in the form of the woman who loves her more than anything else.

 


End file.
